1. OBJECTIVES/METHODS : Bleed vaccinees annually; test serum for rabies-- neutralizing antibody by the Rapid Fluorescent Focus Inhibition Test (RFFIT), boost those with less than 1.0 International Unit rabies-neutralizing antibody/ml serum with HDCS Rabies Vaccine (Institut Merieux). 2. RESULTS: Distribution of human serum quantified for rabies-neutralizing antibody in IU/ml: Employing Agency (serum source) Number RFFIT Tests CBER-FDA 60 NIH 70 Maryland Department of Agriculture 20 (Frederick, MD) TOTAL HUMAN SERUM TESTS 150